


A Compliment

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2010 drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gives Remus a touching and inexpensive gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> For [nerves_patterns](http://nerves-patterns.livejournal.com). Also on [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/40446.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/33498.html).

"Merry Christmas, Moony!" Sirius waved a big box in front of his nose, beaming.

"I told you..."

"No money spent on you." Sirius clapped his hands. "But I didn't spend a single Knut. Look!"

Remus opened the box. "A History of Magic?"

"It was what I was reading when..." He looked away. "When I first realized I fancied you."

Remus couldn't resist. "Because you couldn't take notes."

Sirius's face screwed up with annoyance, so Remus kissed him on the tip of his nose. "It's the best present I've ever gotten."

"You're mean." But he smiled.

"From you, that's a compliment."


End file.
